Et si on allait le frapper pour voir?
by Ernessa
Summary: Hinata sort d'une relation qu'elle pensait fusionnelle. Tombée très bas, des amis fidèles vont l'aider à remonter la pente, tant bien que mal. Après tout, comme dit Témari, il suffirait juste de lui casser les dents et de l'envoyer à l'hôpital...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour/bonsoir à tous ! **

**Je reviens sur cette fiction pour la remettre à jour, car je commence à me remettre dedans et, en la relisant je me suis aperçue qu'il y avait de nombreuses incohérences que j'ai essayé au mieux de corriger, mais également des fautes et j'en passe. Je suis en train d'écrire la suite, qui n'arrivera peut-être pas tout de suite mais qui arrivera bien, et avec moins d'attente qu'avant ! **

**Je conseille à ceux qui l'ont déjà lu dans sa version précédente de la relire, tout simplement parce que j'ai fait quelques modifications qui pourront rendre la lecture plus fluide, plus cohérente, et que j'aimerai avoir votre avis sur ces modifications !**

**Les personnages sont très, très, très OOC, c'est-à-dire qu'ils ne correspondent pas du tout à ce qu'ils sont dans le manga, et évidemment ils ne sont pas à moi. Bref, je vous laisse découvrir !**

**PS: ceci n'est pas une song-fic, il n'y a que le premier chapitre qui est sous cette forme!**

* * *

**Waking up I see that everything is ok**  
_Me réveillant je vois que tout va bien_  
**The first time in my life and now it's so great**  
_Pour la première fois de ma vie c'est si bon maintenant_  
**Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed**  
_Lentement je regarde autour et je suis stupéfaite_  
**I think about the little things that make life great**  
_Je pense aux petites choses qui rendent la vie si belle_  
**I wouldn't change a thing about it**  
_Je ne changerais pas la moindre chose_  
**This is the best feeling**  
_C'est le meilleur sentiment_

-Ah ! J'ai si bien dormi ! Et toi mon ange ?

Hinata le regarda en souriant : comment aurait-elle pu mal dormir, avec son ange blond à ses côtés ? Même si depuis quelques temps elle ne le voyait plus beaucoup, elle l'aimait toujours autant. Elle fit la moue : elle l'aimait énormément, le problème était qu'elle n'était pas la seule. Depuis que Naruto était devenu le héros du monde ninja en sauvant, avec l'aide de Sasuke (à sa grande surprise d'ailleurs, son père lui ayant inculqué une haine féroce à l'encontre des Uchiwa, et une certaine suspicion aussi), toutes les femmes aux alentours essayaient d'avoir la main-mise sur lui. Mais il était à elle, et à elle seule ! Même si elle n'était pas forcément une fille jalouse, elle n'appréciait pas de partager avec d'autres ce qui est à elle.

-Bon, j'vais aller faire le p'tit déj'. Tu veux quelque chose ?

Hinata grimaça : elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune expérience concernant les hommes, mais était-ce normal qu'il ne remarque pas son trouble, qu'il ne voie pas qu'elle allait mal, qu'elle doutait ? Elle soupira : après tout, c'était Naruto, il n'était pas très... comment disait Ino déjà ? Ah oui ! Pas très fut-fut. Bref, elle décida d'arrêter de penser à ça, et de descendre petit-déjeuner. Elle hésita un instant sur la tenue à porter : décontractée, ou plutôt sexy ? Elle décida finalement de porter un T-shirt trop grand pour elle, puisqu'il appartenait à Naruto.

En arrivant derrière son homme, elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire : il était tellement mignon, à se démener pour faire un simple café ! Elle se glissa dans son dos et le prit dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime tellement...

-Je-je t'aime aussi, Hinata.

Il se retourna et la jeune femme remarqua que son sourire se fana. Quand elle se retourna, elle vit, grâce à son byakugan, qu'il la toisait de haut en bas. Bon, c'est vrai qu'elle avait pris le premier vêtement qui lui tombait sur la main, c'est-à-dire un T-shirt appartenant à Naruto, et qu'il lui était plutôt grand... Mais elle n'était pas si mal, non ? Bon, peut-être aussi qu'il pensait à autre chose, ou alors qu'elle avait grossi... En même temps, elle avait beaucoup de formes, c'était peut-être pour ça, aussi.

**This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay**  
_Cette innocence est brillante, j'espère qu'elle le restera_  
**This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now**  
_Ce moment est parfait, s-il te plaît ne pars pas, j'ai besoin de toi maintenant_  
**And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by**  
_Et je la tiendrai, ne la laisse pas passer_

-Oh la la ! Hinata ! Pourquoi tu veux pas nous dire ta nuit ! Non mais franchement, tu ne veux pas même pas nous dire sa taille !

-Ino ! Non mais ça ne va pas de lui demander ça ? Elle va encore s'évanouir, regarde !

La blonde tourna la tête vers la jeune Hyuga sous l'ordre de Karui, tout comme tout le reste du groupe. Elle était tellement prude !

-Non mais c'est vrai quoi, quand Témari a couché pour la première fois avec Shikamaru, on a su tous les détails ! La, rien du-

-On a rien fait. Naruto ne veut pas me toucher.

Toutes les filles se tournèrent vers leur amie. Comment ça, rien fait ?

-Comment ça, rien fait ?

Ah, TenTen venait de poser la bombe.

-Je... je ne sais pas... je fais tout ce que je peux pourtant ! Je fais comme vous l'avez dit, je mets des habits affriolants, les nuisettes que vous m'avez fait acheter, et pourtant, il ne fait rien, il ne réagit pas... J'ai essayé aussi ce que tu m'as dit, Témari, de le... « chauffer », mais il n'a pas réagit, il n'est même pas devenu dur ! Et je ne l'entends jamais se... se masturber ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Il est totalement insensible, et il, il...

-Hinata, calme toi ! Respire, respire ! Merde, respire je te dis !

Les filles, concentrées sur leurs réflexions, ne remarquèrent pas qu'une des leurs, Sakura, n'avait pas participé à la conversation, ni qu'elle se tenait à l'écart de leur groupe, mal à l'aise. Pendant ce temps, Ino se demandait si Naruto entretenait pas une autre relation en dehors de la jeune Hyuga. Elle vit son doute être partagé par Témari avec un regard assez éloquent. En effet, comment Naruto pourrait-il être insensible à Hinata ? Elle était très belle, très sensuelle, Naruto ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir de réaction avec une petite amie pareille, surtout si elle l'avait chauffé comme elle l'avait dit.

Tout ceci cachait quelque chose, et elle trouverait, fois d'Ino.

**I found a place so safe, not a single tear**  
_J'ai trouvé un endroit si sûr, plus une simple larme_  
**The first time in my life and now it's so clear**  
_Pour la première fois de ma vie maintenant tout est si clair_  
**Feel calm I belong, I'm so happy here**  
_J'appartiens à cette calme sensation, je suis si heureuse ici_  
**It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere**  
_C'est si fort et maintenant je suis sincère avec moi-même_  
**I wouldn't change a thing about it**  
_Je ne changerais pas la moindre chose_  
**This is the best feeling**  
_C'est le meilleur sentiment_

Le soir même, Hinata eut la surprise de constater que son petit-ami était déjà rentré, alors que d'habitude il rentrait à des points d'heures, voire même il ne rentrait pas du tout... Enfin bref, elle n'allait pas appesantir là dessus, elle était tellement heureuse qu'il soit là !

-Je suis rentrée !

-Mon ange, je suis dans le salon !

En le voyant, elle oublia tous ses doutes, le seul sentiment qui resta fut celui de son amour, un amour incommensurable et inconditionnel, et sur lequel elle ne pouvait pas douter. Elle entra dans la pièce chaleureuse avec un grand sourire, que son amour lui rendit.

Elle avait enfin trouvé son foyer si chaleureux, si sûr.

Plus tard ce soir là, Naruto se pencha par dessus sa petite amie. Elle était si belle, si pure, si innocente aussi... Elle ne pouvait, elle ne devait pas savoir ce qu'il était réellement, elle ne le supporterait pas... Mais comment lui dire qu'il n'était pas celui qu'elle croyait ? Et comment lui dire qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un de tellement plus fort qu'elle ? Ce quelqu'un l'avait prévenu des doutes de sa petite amie, et il avait fait en sortes de les dissiper, au moins en partie.

Seulement, il était trop faible pour lui faire face. Kami-Sama, il l'aimait quand même... Elle ne doit pas savoir.

**This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay**  
_Cette innocence est brillante, j'espère qu'elle le restera_  
**This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now**  
_Ce moment est parfait, s'il te plaît ne pars pas, j'ai besoin de toi maintenant_  
**And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by**  
_Et je la tiendrai, ne la laisse pas passer_

Hinata se réveilla avec une série de bisous dans le cou. Elle gémit de bonheur : c'était tellement agréable ! Elle sursauta. Que faisait-il ?

-Mon ange, j'ai envie de toi...

Hinata se crispa. D'un coup, tous ses doutes revinrent. Pourquoi là, tout d'un coup ? Pourquoi en avait-il envie maintenant, lors que cela faisait bientôt deux ans qu'ils étaient ensembles et qu'il n'en avait jamais éprouvé la moindre envie ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage, puisque son amour était passé à l'acte, en lui embrassant le cou et en lui caressant le ventre, en remontant progressivement les mains. La Hyuga commença doucement à paniquer. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça, et elle ne savait pas du tout comment faire pour que lui aussi ait du plaisir. Elle décida d'en informer son amant, encore hésitante :

-Na-Naruto, tu sais, c'est ma première fois, et...

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange, laisse moi faire, tu vas aimer tu vas voir.

Hinata décida alors de l'écouter, et de le laisser faire. Naruto commença par la déshabiller, avant de s'occuper de ses seins. Pendant qu'il pinçait l'un, il suçait l'autre.

La jeune femme n'osait pas le dire, mais elle avait mal. Le blond lui faisait mal, ce qu'il lui faisait ne lui plaisait pas, ne lui donnait pas de plaisir. Elle failli en faire la remarque, mais s'en empêcha : elle ne voulait pas que son petit-ami croit qu'elle n'y mettait pas du sien. Elle se tut donc, ne laissant même pas échapper le moindre gémissement.

Tout d'un coup, l'Uzumaki se déshabilla à son tour. Hinata ouvrit de grands yeux : elle était énorme ! Comment ferait-il pour la rentrer ?

Son amant la prépara en la caressant à un endroit qui la faisait rougir. Oh mon Dieu, mais comment ferait-elle pour le regarder dans les yeux après ça ? Son blond ne s'occupa pas du malaise de sa « bien-aimée » et la pénétra. Hinata eut mal, elle dû mordre son poing pour ne pas crier. Elle avait l'impression qu'un sabre comme celui de Sasuke la transperçait de part en part. Pourquoi ne s'arrêtait-il pas ? Est-ce que ça allait durer longtemps ? Elle cru pendant un instant qu'elle allait mourir. Elle sentit que Naruto finissait en le sentant pousser un râler et éjaculer en elle. Cependant, malgré le fait qu'elle soit heureuse que l'acte soit finit, elle se figeât en l'entendant prononcer un prénom qu'elle connaissait bien avant de s'endormir. Sakura...

**It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming**  
_C'est cette état de bonheur à quoi tu penses qui te fait rêver_  
**It's the happiness inside that you're feeling**  
_C'est ce bonheur intérieur que tu ressents_  
**It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry**  
_C'est si beau que ça t' incite à vouloir pleurer_

**It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming**  
_C'est cet état de bonheur à quoi tu penses qui te fait rêver_  
**It's the happiness inside that you're feeling**  
_C'est ce bonheur intérieur que tu ressents_  
**It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry**  
_C'est si beau que ça t' incite à vouloir pleurer_

**It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry**  
_C'est si beau que ça t' incite à vouloir pleurer_

Plus tard dans la journée, Hinata alla se baigner dans le lac appartenant au clan Nara. Shikamaru lui avait donné l'autorisation de l'utiliser. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de faire disparaître la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans son corps et dans son esprit. Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi n'avait-elle rien vu ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Et pourquoi...

-Whouho, que t'arrive-t-il Hinata ? Ça va pas ?

La jeune femme essaya de cacher ses larmes, mais c'était peine perdue.

-Shi-Shikamaru ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien.

Le jeune homme ne paru pas convaincu. Sa camarade, qu'il connaissait depuis quasiment toujours, était en pleine déprime, ça se voyait. Et puis, pourquoi avait-elle du sang entre les jambes ? Ça lui rappelait quand il avait dû aller chercher Témari lors de l'une de ses missions qui avait dégénéré, et qui s'était faite...

-Tu t'es faite violée ?!

La jeune Hyuga releva les yeux vers lui. Non, pourquoi disait-il ça ? Et puis, que faisait-il là ?

Le Nara, voyant qu'elle ne régissait pas, soupira en se déshabillant, ne gardant que son caleçon et entra dans le lac avec son amie. Il remarqua qu'elle était complètement nue et soupira à nouveau. Bon bah le choix, il devait le faire. _J'aurai dû être psy moi..._

-Aller vas-y, dis-moi tout, fit-il en la prenant dans ses bras, malgré sa nudité.

Hinata frissona à son contact. Wouhahou, mais que lui arrivait-il ? Mais... oh mon Dieu, mais elle était nue ! Elle se leva d'un coup en criant. Sans s'apercevoir que sa _situation_ empirait encore. Elle remarqua alors que le génie la regardait en souriant.

-T'es plutôt pas mal en fait ! Qui aurait cru que tu cachais ça sous tes vêtements ?

Hinata rougit beaucoup et retourna dans l'eau, s'y enfonçant jusqu'au cou, sous les rires de Shikamaru. Puis il la ré-accueilli dans ses bras, la laissant pleurer tout son saoul. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle raconta ce qu'il lui était arrivé ces derniers mois, il se figea progressivement. Comment son ami d'enfance, celui que tout le monde adulait, avait-il pu faire ça ? Franchement ? Il la resserra encore plus tout contre lui.

-Viens, je t'emmène chez moi. On sera mieux.

Tout ce qu'il voulait à présent, c'était la protéger. Envers et contre tous. Et malgré tout ce que lui dictait sa raison.

**This innocence is brilliant, it makes you want to cry**  
_Cette innocence est brillante, elle t' incite à vouloir pleurer_  
**This innocence is brilliance, please don't go away**  
_Cette innocence est brillante, s'il-te plaît ne pars pas_  
**Cause I need you now**  
_Parce que j'ai besoin de toi maintenant_

_-_Maman ! Papa ! J'suis rentré !

Shikamaru n'attendit pas de réponse de la part de ses parents, et emmena directement Hinata dans sa chambre.

-Bon... Bah je vais t'amener des draps propres, comme ça tu pourras dormir dans mon lit, et moi je dormirai dans un futon par terre.

-Non ! Enfin, je veux dire, tu pourrais dormir avec moi non ? Non parce que tu sais, ça fais longtemps que j'ai pas dormi toute seule, et en plus j'ai un peu peur, et puis...

-OK pas de souci, on dormira ensemble, lui répondit l'hôte avec un petit sourire. De toute façon, on se connaît non ?

Hinata sourit, comme apaisée. Avec l'ananas, tout semblait si simple, si naturel... pourquoi tout ça lui semblait plus simple avec le Nara qu'avec son petit-ami ? Pourquoi était-elle si attirée par lui ? Pourquoi...

-Tu réfléchis de trop. Laisse-toi aller. Ici, rien ne peut t'arriver, tu es en sécurité.

Alors, Hinata se laissa aller. Et ce fut pour elle, le début de la fin.

Mais après tout, ce n'était pas elle qui avait embrassé son vis-à-vis en première, si ?

Le lendemain, la jeune femme se réveilla seule dans le lit. Elle fut triste de constater cet état de fait. Mais après tout, c'était sûrement de sa faute à elle, puisque la veille, c'était elle qui avait initié le baiser. Shikamaru l'avait alors stoppée, en lui expliquant qu'elle n'était pas encore prête, qu'elle faisait ça sous le choc de la découverte du mensonge de Naruto. Qu'il fallait d'abord qu'elle se calme avant d'envisager ne serait-ce qu'une histoire d'un soir. Que pour l'instant, elle était encore trop fragile. Quand il avait vu son regard peiné, il avait aussitôt rajouter qu'elle n'était faible qu'en matière de sentiment.

La brune sourit à ce souvenir. Son ami s'était tellement embourbé dans les explications après ça que c'était devenu risible. Puis elle perdit son sourire. Si ça se trouve, Naruto était en ce moment même avec Sakura, sa maîtresse. Peut-être même qu'ils étaient en train de faire des projets ensemble, de rire de son comportement de la veille (après tout, elle s'était enfuie pendant qu'il dormait), peut-être même qu'ils...

-Tu réfléchis encore de trop. Sérieux, c'est galère, faut que t'arrête de te poser des questions. Relax toi, et tout ira mieux. Enfin, presque. Bref, t'as compris quoi.

La Hyuga le regarda surprise. Il ne lui en voulait pas pour la veille ? Pour le baiser ?

-Galère... Non, pour hier je ne t'en veux pas, ne t'inquiète pas. Je te l'ai déjà dit non ? Écoute, aujourd'hui Témari doit venir à Konoha pour signer un accord, alors je...

-Je vais aller m'installer chez mon père pendant quelques temps, le temps que tout se tasse. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vous laisserai tranquilles, fit-elle, la tête baissée, en essayant de filer vers la salle de bain.

-Écoute, je sais que personne ne nous croit quand on dit ça, mais entre Témari et moi il n'y a rien. Ou en tout cas, pas comme ça. Et retourner chez ton père, je crois pas non. Tu resteras là, que je puisse garder un œil sur toi, surtout que je sais que tu vas faire semblant là-bas, et du coup tu vas te faire encore du mal. Alors, n'y pense même pas.

Hinata fut surprise par le discours de son camarade. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu parler autant, et pourtant elle le connaissait depuis plusieurs années maintenant.

-Merci Shika, merci infiniment, fit-elle en l'enlaçant.

L'ananas sourit en la serrant dans ses bras à son tour. Dieu, qu'elle sentait bon...

**And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by**  
_Et je la tiendrai, ne la laisse pas passer_

**This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay**  
_Cette innocence est brillante, j'espère qu'elle restera_  
**This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now**  
_Ce moment est parfait, s-il te plaît ne pars pas, j'ai besoin de toi maintenant_  
**And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by**  
_Et je la tiendrai, ne la laisse pas passer_

Aujourd'hui, deux jours après les événements, Hinata décida de rentrer chez elle, enfin dans l'appartement que Naruto et elle s'étaient pris pour constituer leur « petit nid d'amour », la vraie raison était que l'Uzumaki avait une peur bleue du seigneur Hyuga. Dire qu'elle s'était disputée avec son père pour lui...

En arrivant à l'appartement, elle eu la surprise d'entendre une voix féminine. Elle se rapprocha, sans en croire ses oreilles. Cette voix aiguë, elle la connaissait. Sakura...

-Naruto, j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer.

-Oui, dis-moi mon amour.

-Je suis enceinte. De quatre mois.

Et là débuta l'enfer d'Hinata.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me dire vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises, je suis preneuse !**

**A bientôt,**

**Ernessa**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le chapitre 2, je vais mettre tous les chapitres mis à jours comme ça ce sera plus facile ! Ici on entre dans un univers un peu plus dark, avec des choses pas très joyeuses et un Hiashi comme je l'aime, c'est-à-dire bien OOC !**

* * *

Cela faisait déjà deux mois qu'Hinata avait rompu avec Naruto. Après avoir entendu la déclaration de Sakura, elle n'avait pas pu bouger. Elle était restée prostrée sous la fenêtre du salon, et avait donc entendu l'éclat de joie de son ex, ainsi que leurs ébats. C'était Kiba qui l'avait trouvée, incapable de bouger, complètement frigorifiée. Il l'avait emmenée à l'hôpital, puis était parti en mission avec Shino, Ino la remplaçant. Quand, une semaine plus tard, elle avait été trouver Naruto pour lui faire part de sa décision, celui-ci lui avait dit être soulagé, qu'il ne voyait pas comment lui annoncé que c'était fini depuis déjà trois ans. Donc en fait, ça n'avait jamais commencé.

Et maintenant elle était là, dans ce bar miteux, dans les bas fonds de Konoha, avec pour seule compagnie une bouteille de rhum. Elle qui n'avait jamais touché à une goutte d'alcool, elle sentait que ses habitudes allaient pas mal changer.

Elle décida de rentrer chez elle. Mais où était-ce, déjà ? Et avait-elle encore vraiment un chez-elle ? Ce n'était pas la petite chambre de ce motel qui était son chez-elle...

Quand elle était sortie de l'hôpital, elle était retournée chez son père. Qui l'avait accueillie avec sa froideur habituelle. Elle avait senti sa désapprobation, d'autant plus qu'un an et demi auparavant, ils s'étaient disputés : il ne voulait pas que sa fille aille vivre avec ce « blondinet qui ne me paraît pas plus avisé que ne l'était sa mère ». Il avait également chargé Néji de la surveiller étroitement. Tellement étroitement qu'au bout d'un mois de surveillance intensive, pendant une soirée un peu trop alcoolisée, ils avaient fini par commettre l'irréparable : ils avaient couché ensemble. Évidement, c'était resté « secret ». C'est-à-dire que tout le monde était au courant.

La brune soupira. À cause de cet impair, son père les avait quasi mis dehors en les reniant. D'ailleurs, elle ne savait pas qui l'en avait empêché. Elle avait été radiée de l'ordre des ninjas, pour cause d'inceste. La plupart de ses « amis » étaient partis, craignant sûrement qu'elle ne soit contagieuse. Les seuls qui étaient restés étaient ses amis de toujours. Néji, quant à lui, n'avait rien eu, mise à part la fureur monstrueuse de son père. Mais, pour leurs amis, pour l'hokage, il n'était pas en cause. C'était forcément elle qui avait foiré. _Et en plus de ça_ _elle n'avait pas su garder son petit-ami..._

Elle était partagée entre un sentiment de profonde tristesse, un autre d'injustice, un autre de colère, voire même de haine envers tout et tout le monde... Mais surtout, elle était fatiguée. Fatiguée parce que cela faisait quasi deux mois que tout le monde l'ignorait, sa famille, ses amis, et même sa sœur... Et Shikamaru qui était en mission depuis bientôt deux mois...

L'alcool aidant, elle se décida pour la colère. Oh oui, elle allait tous les haïr du plus profond de son âme. Et, pour leur montrer qu'elle n'était pas une incapable, elle allait gagner son propre argent, elle allait refaire sa vie, elle allait surmonter tout ça.

Oui, elle allait devenir une autre femme... Et ce, définitivement.

* * *

Hiashi était inquiet. Pourtant, cela ne lui arrivait pas souvent. Mais là, il était vraiment, vraiment inquiet. En effet, cela faisait un mois qu'Hinata était allée on ne savait où, pour faire on ne savait quoi, et elle n'était toujours pas rentrée. Il avait tout d'abord pensé qu'elle était chez une de ses amies, comme durant le premier mois, après sa rupture cela aurait été logique. Il n'avait donc pas cherché plus que ça. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui il venait d'apprendre que personne ne l'avait vu depuis un mois... Il voulait au début envoyer un membre du clan, mais il savait que si sa fille était dans une position délicate, ça la foutrait mal.

_Bon Dieu, je me mets à parler comme Tsume. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de la fréquenter._

Tsume. La mère de Kiba, le coéquipier de sa fille. Ils avaient sympathisé, lui attiré par le fait qu'elle ne lui faisait pas de courbettes toutes les trente secondes et elle par le fait qu'il était un « beau gosse ». Bon, ceci étant dit, il fallait absolument qu'il trouve une solution pour retrouver sa fille aînée. Il aurait bien demandé à Néji, mais celui-ci était en mission de longue durée.

Soudain, il eu une illumination. Pourquoi ne pas demander au jeune homme qui l'avait convaincu de ne pas mettre sa fille à la porte ? Il lui semblait qu'il était revenu de mission.

_Bon, va falloir que je me bouge. Hum, faites des enfants qu'ils disaient..._

* * *

Hinata était dans un couloir sombre, très glauque. Elle avait les yeux vides. C'est fou comme en trois jours, on peut changer...

Elle avait découvert un truc fantastique, qui lui faisait beaucoup de bien, qui lui permettait d'oublier qu'en l'espace de quelques mois, sa vie était devenu vide, qu'elle avait tout perdu : la drogue. Après avoir pris sa décision de changer radicalement, un homme l'avait abordée en lui proposant un deal : si elle testait ses nouvelles cames, il lui ferait se sentir tellement différente qu'elle même ne se reconnaîtrait pas. Elle avait accepté. Et cela faisait trois jours qu'elle se droguait à intervalles réguliers. _Ça fait un bien fou de tout oublier..._

Elle vit son fournisseur arriver.

-Celle-là n'est pas super, on se sent comme si on avait une mauvaise grippe, je préférais la précédente.

-Super princesse, dès que tu te sentiras mieux tu viendras me voir, je voudrais essayer les mélanges.

Il n'eut qu'un petit signe de tête en retour. Il regarda sa protégée d'un œil critique. Évidement, il savait qui elle était. Tout le monde le savait. La fille aînée du seigneur Hyuga était connue pour être d'une beauté sans égale, et aussi pour avoir été cocue avant même d'être en couple. Qui ne le savait pas ? Cependant, même lui trouvait triste cette descente aux enfers.

_'Fin bref, du moment qu'elle teste mes cames..._

* * *

Shikamaru ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hiashi Hyuga voulait le voir. Et il n'aimait pas ça. Cette mission avait été particulièrement longue et galère, avec des parlementations super longues. C'était de sa faute aussi : juste avant de commencer, il avait énervé Témari, qui l'avait donc contredit sur tout ce qu'il avait dit, même si elle était d'accord. Franchement, quelle chieuse !

-Hiashi.

-Shikamaru. Installe toi. Je t'ai convoqué à propos de ma fille.

Le jeune homme se tendit immédiatement. Il savait qu'il s'était passé beaucoup de choses pendant ces deux derniers mois, mais il ne savait pas quoi exactement.

-Que c'est-il passé ? Je n'étais pas là, donc je ne suis pas au courant des derniers événements.

Il vit Hiashi soupirer. Oulà, ça devait être grave. Sentiment qui fut confirmé quand il entendit le récit de son interlocuteur. Il peinait même à y croire. Cependant...

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ?

-Hinata a disparu depuis un mois maintenant. Je ne sais pas où elle est, et je ne veux pas qu'un membre du clan la recherche. En plus, même si quelqu'un la retrouvait, je doute fort qu'il parvienne à la raisonner. Tu es le seul qui peut faire quelque chose. Non parce que franchement, là même moi je peux rien faire et ça me saoule.

L'ananas se mit à rire. Il fallait vraiment que Hiashi arrête de traîner avec Tsume. Plus sérieusement, la situation était beaucoup plus grave qu'il ne l'avait cru.

-Bon, je vais activer tous mes réseaux, bien entendu légaux.

Hiashi sourit. Il savait très bien que les Nara avaient énormément de réseaux, le plus souvent souterrains. Et qu'ils avaient une énorme économie illégale, faite de prostitution, de drogues, d'armes illégales... Au moins, il était sûr que sa fille allait être retrouvée.

-Je compte sur toi, Shikamaru. Je t'en supplie, retrouve ma fille !

* * *

Cela faisait aujourd'hui trois mois. Trois mois que Hiashi lui avait demandé de retrouver Hinata. Trois mois qu'il la recherchait, en vain. Trois mois qu'il avait activé tous ses réseaux, et rien. Trois mois qu'il avait demandé à ses amis de l'aider dans sa tâche, et qu'ils lui avaient répondu qu'ils ne pouvaient pas, ayant des obligations familiales, professionnelles, et autre... Étonnamment, seul la fratrie du désert lui avait apporté son aide, en activant eux aussi leurs propres réseaux. Il était allé demander en toute désespoir de cause à Naruto : après tout, il était son ex, et c'était de sa faute si la jeune fille avait disparu ! Mais celui-ci n'avait rien voulu entendre : il avait fondé une famille, celle qu'il avait toujours voulu avoir, avec Sakura, sa fiancée, et son fils, qui venait juste de naître.

Shikamaru enrageait. La jeune femme ne pouvait pas avoir disparu comme ça, d'un seul coup de baguette magique quand même !

Soudain, on frappa à la porte de son bureau. Faites que ce soit de bonnes nouvelles, des nouvelles d'Hinata !

-Shikamaru, j'apporte des nouvelles du quartier des Endigues.

Le quartier des Endigues. Le quartier le plus chaud de Konoha, que le clan Nara contrôlait le moins. Allons bon, qu'était-il encore arrivé ?

-Parle.

-D'après nos informations, un novice fabrique des drogues lui-même. Et...

L'homme hésitait. Il savait que ce qu'il avait à dire allait mettre son vis-à-vis dans une rage folle, et tout le monde savait que le caractère de sa mère transparaissait parfois, particulièrement au cours de ces moments de colère.

-Bon Dieu mais parle enfin ! Je n'ai pas tout mon temps !

-C'est que... L'homme utilise un cobaye pour tester ces drogues... Et... Il semblerait, d'après nos informations, que... Le cobaye... Corresponde au signalement de la princesse Hyuga.

-Quoi ? Hinata ? Tu en es sûr ?

-Oui. Certain.

_Oh bon Dieu. Pourquoi Hinata, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?_

-Bien. C'est entendu. Je pars immédiatement. Et je veux avoir une escorte la moins nombreuse et la plus discrète possible.

* * *

Hinata se sentait mal. Très mal. Elle avait refusé de consommer une drogue qui lui paraissait trop suspecte, avec une apparence verte et gluante. Elle était droguée, pas stupide. Sauf que son dealer était entré dans une rage folle, et l'avait menacée de représailles si elle refusait de faire ce qu'il lui demandait. Elle n'avait pas apprécié et était partie. En oubliant complètement qu'elle était dans un quartier mal famé, fait de drogues, de prostituées, à l'opposé de ce qu'elle connaissait. Elle avait donc couru, couru jusqu'à ce que son addiction ne la rattrape. Elle avait fait une crise en pleine rue. Et, quand elle s'était réveillée, elle se trouvait dans un lit. Complètement nue. Et avec une nausée persistante. Mais au moins elle était dans un lit propre, et elle ne sentait pas de sperme en elle. Bon, c'est déjà ça...

Maintenant, elle devait se reprendre et...

-Aaaah !

Elle tomba, et entendit à peine la cavalcade dans les escaliers et la porte s'ouvrir tant la douleur était grande. Deux grandes mains chaudes la relevèrent et la ramenèrent dans le lit qui, elle s'en rendait compte maintenant, sentait incroyablement bon.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

Oh mon Dieu, cette voix... Si grave, si velouté, si somptueuse, si...

-Et oh, Hinata, tu vas me répondre à la fin ?

La jeune femme ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Elle reconnaissait cette voix, elle en était persuadée. Bon, elle devait d'abord lui répondre.

-Mal... Ai... Mal... Besoin... Drogue...

Elle entendit l'homme soupirer. Manifestement, elle l'avait agacé.

-Tu n'auras rien du tout. Il va falloir faire en sorte que tu te... purifies de toute cette merde.

La Hyuga haletait. Elle avait tellement mal... Son corps la brûlait... Elle avait l'impression de sentir le manque dans toutes les cellules de son corps. Elle hurla à nouveau. Elle tint fermement le corps contre le sien, qui lui servait de point d'encrage. Soudain, en ouvrant les yeux, elle reconnu son sauveur.

-Sa... suke ? Que... Pourquoi ?

-Arrête de parler. On verra ça plus tard. Bordel, si on m'avait dit un jour que c'est à toi que je devrais enlever la drogue de son sang, je ne l'aurais pas cru...

Il dût s'arrêter, la jeune fille étant prise de spasmes. Elle allait bientôt se mettre à délirer.

-Shi... Shika... Shikamaru... Reviens... Témari... A dit... qu'on allait... Lui casser les dents... Et lui péter sa gueule... Reviens... Vite...

A oui, quand même... La fille de Suna était coriace, il en venait presque à plaindre Naruto. Et pourquoi demandait-elle le Nara ? Aux dernières nouvelles, ils n'avaient pas eu d'aventure. Il devrait peut-être aller le chercher, surtout qu'il savait qu'il la cherchait depuis trois mois. Mais bon, il allait y réfléchir quand même... Peut-être allait-il la garder pour lui tout seul tiens ! _Faudrait quand même pas qu'on me prenne pour un gentil !__._

En réfléchissant à l'hypothèse d'aller chercher le Nara, il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras. Maintenant, son enfer était fini. Bel et bien fini.

* * *

**Je tiens à préciser que je ne sais pas comment se passe la vie quand on est drogué, et encore moins après, quand on essaye de se purger, donc veuillez m'excuser s'il y a des incohérences. **

**Sinon j'aime beaucoup beaucoup faire parler Hiashi comme une racaille, je trouve ça très rigolo ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Attention lemon à ce chapitre ! C'est un très long chapitre, je ne savais pas trop où le couper donc voilà. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Hinata se réveilla, la tête dans le... brouillard. Elle avait un mal de crâne pas possible, sans compter la nausée, le manque, la faim, la soif... Pourtant, malgré tout ça, elle sentait bon. Elle était propre. _Bon Dieu, mais qui m'a lavée ? Et où suis-je ?_

Elle se releva en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Et fut plus que surprise de voir Sasuke la passer. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?_

-Eh, un peu plus de respect tu veux, c'est moi qui t'ai sauvée. Et oui, tu as pensé à voix haute. Ce qui prouve déjà que tu peux parler.

Hinata ne supportait pas son ton, moqueur et ironique à souhait.

-Où suis-je ? Et qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Et pourquoi je suis nue, propre ? Et...

-Oh, du calme princesse ! Prends déjà tes cachets, ensuite habille toi avec les fringues là-bas, et après seulement je te réponds.

Même si elle enrageait, la « princesse » fut bien obligée de faire ce qu'il lui disait de faire si elle voulait avoir des réponses. Après avoir fini, elle se retourna vers lui et attendit.

-Si tu veux tout savoir, je t'ai trouvée à moitié morte dans une ruelle il y a trois jours, en train de faire une crise de manque. Du coup je t'ai ramenée chez moi pour te purger, et j'ai envoyé un clone à la recherche de ton pote Shikamaru, puisque tu l'as appelé pendant que tu délirais. Je t'ai lavée, mais je n'ai pas pu t'habiller, j'crois que si je l'aurais fait je t'aurais sauté dessus, t'es trop bo... Heum, trop belle.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Alors comme ça, c'était lui qui l'avait recueilli ? Et qui l'avait douchée ? Oh bon sang, il n'avait pas vraiment dit ce qu'elle avait cru entendre, si ? et...

-Ah, voilà ton ami. J'me demande ce qui lui a pris autant de temps, j'l'ai envoyé cherché hier quand même...

La Hyuga sauta sur ses pieds et fonça au rez-de-chaussée. Elle avait tellement hâte de le voir, pour elle il était comme une bouée de sauvetage, c'était lui qui allait réussir à la remettre à flots, à lui faire ravoir une vie normale. L'ananas eut tout juste le temps de la réceptionner quand elle sauta dans ses bras.

-Elle est plus heureuse de te voir toi que moi. C'est limite si moi elle m'a pas frappé.

Shikamaru leva les yeux vers le sauveur du dimanche. Le clone lui avait tout raconté, et il devait avouer qu'il en devait une à Sasuke.

-Où étais-tu ? Sasuke m'a dit que t'avais mis du temps à venir !

Il soupira. L'autre aurait pas pu se taire ? En plus, vu le rictus moqueur qu'il arborait, il avait fait exprès. L'encu... l'emmerdeur !

-J'étais chez ton ancien dealeur. J'ai eu vent de ses agissements, et comme je te cherchais, donc j'y suis allé. Ah, et il ne pourra plus jamais te faire du mal, et son réseau a été démantelé.

Il vit clairement une lueur de surprise traverser le regard de sa belle. _Non mais à quoi je pense moi ? J'suis pas bien !_

-Bon, j'ai faim moi. S'suke, elle est où la cuisine ?

-Euh... Bah... Euh... Par-par là.

Après que la jeune femme soit partie, les deux bruns se regardèrent, aussi surpris l'un que l'autre. C'était pas normal qu'elle se soit rétablie aussi vite, qu'elle ait déjà faim, qu'elle parle aussi mal, qu'elle ne ressente déjà plus les effets de sa détox imposée, qu'elle ait donné un surnom aussi débile au brun. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

-Y a un truc qui cloche là.

Shikamaru était, pour une fois, tout à fait d'accord avec l'autre. Selon ses estimations et ce qu'il avait trouvé chez l'autre connard de petit dealer, elle s'était droguée avec des drogues dures pendant environ trois mois. Trois mois quasiment sans manger, sans boire, et en faisait des choses dont il ne voulait même pas penser.

-Ton clone a dû te dire non ?

-Ça dépend sur quoi. Quand il est revenu j'ai vu les dossiers sur la drogue, tout ce que l'autre bâtard lui a fait absorber, le taudis où ils vivaient, à part ça j'crois que c'est tout.

Le génie ne savait pas trop sur quoi il devait s'affoler. Sur le fait que l'Uchiha disait des mots plus que grossiers comme lui faisait sa liste de course ? Ou sur le fait qu'il connaisse l'existence de dossiers qu'il avait bien espéré laisser secrets ? Il décida de laisser tout ça de côté pour le moment et de passer à autre chose.

-Quand elle était vraiment trop droguée, il la faisait se prostituer. Le plus souvent pour pouvoir s'acheter ses matières premières. Je ne pense pas qu'elle s'en souvienne cependant.

Sasuke contracta ses mâchoires. Il aurait dû s'en douter, c'était une pratique courante dans ces milieux, souvent les testeurs faisaient office de paiement. Lui-même en avait fait les frais quand il vivait encore avec Orochimaru. Mais alors...

-C'est vraiment bizarre. Je l'ai douchée, et elle avait rien. Pas de marques, pas de suçons, pas de blessures, rien. Elle n'avait même pas un petit bleu !

Les deux se mirent à réfléchir. En effet, ce n'était pas normal. Quand on était drogué, et ils le savaient tous les deux, on faisait souvent n'importe quoi, on se blessait parfois sans même s'en rendre compte, on ne marchait pas droit donc on se cognait partout, et ils en passaient. _Alors, pourquoi ne ressentait-elle rien ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas d'effets secondaires ?_

Ils ne purent aller plus loin dans leurs questionnement puisqu'ils entendirent un bruit de chute venir de la cuisine, suivi d'un flopée de jurons.

-Ah, tiens je le connaissais pas celui-là, fit Sasuke, plus amusé qu'autre chose.

En effet, quoi de plus drôle que d'entendre l'héritière Hyuga, fille de Hiashi Hyuga jurer comme une poissonnière ?

Il finit par suivre l'autre homme dans sa cuisine, qui ressemblait plus à un champs de bataille qu'autre chose.

-Bah déjà qu'avant c'était pas super bien rangé, mais alors là...

L'autre lui jeta un regard courroucé. Manifestement, il n'aimait pas son humour. Il le regarda soulever Hinata en lui demandant si elle s'était fait mal. Il rit encore une fois en entendant la jeune femme lui rétorquer qu'elle n'était pas en porcelaine, qu'elle allait survivre à une petite chute.

-En même temps, si ça avait été mieux rangé, je ne serais pas tombée !

-Oh princesse, on se calme, moi j't'ai pas fait de réflexion sur ton manque d'hygiène plus qu'évident avant que j'te récupère, alors pas de réflexion sur mon idée du rangement et de la propreté.

Le Nara soupira en les voyant se chamailler comme des enfants. Franchement, ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble dans la même pièce plus de vingt secondes sans pouvoir s'empêcher de se titiller, c'était quand même fou ça !

-Uchiha, il faut que te parle.

-Oui, partez de la cuisine que je la range ! Dégagez de mes pattes !

L'ananas soupira. Si Hiashi entendait sa fille parler comme ça, il allait avoir une crise cardiaque. Ou une syncope, au choix.

Une fois arrivé dans le salon qui jouxtait la cuisine, il regarda plus amplement son vis-à-vis. Même s'il essayait de faire son gros dur insensible, il avait quand même repêché Hinata, et s'était occupé d'elle alors qu'elle ne devait pas être dans une bel état. _Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?_

-Qu'est-ce tu veux ? Dépêche toi, j'veux retourner dans la cuisine avant que l'autre folle ne détruise tout, voir pire, qu'elle fasse le ménage en grand !

Shikamaru ne put s'empêcher de rire. L'autre avait l'air tellement catastrophé par cette idée que s'en était hilarant. Bref, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire déjà ? Ah oui...

-Je voudrais te demander un service. Je ne pourrais pas emmener Hinata chez elle, et encore moins chez moi. Je pense, vu l'état dans lequel elle est, qu'il vaut mieux pour elle de se sentir utile, et à la surface ce sera pas possible. Alors que chez toi, elle aura l'impression qu'elle doit veiller sur toi pour ne pas que tu fasses de bêtises, elle te fera à manger, elle fera le ménage. Elle se sentira indispensable, et pourra ainsi remonter la pente. Bien sûr, je viendrais la voir souvent pour ne pas que tu lui fasses n'importe quoi.

-Donc en gros, tu veux que je fasse la nounou ? Que je la laisse faire ce qu'elle veut chez moi, que je la laisse fouiller dans mes placards, que je la laisse tout chambouler chez moi, et tout ça sans contrepartie, juste pour qu'elle se sente mieux ?

Forcément, vu comme ça, ce n'était pas des plus séduisant. Mais bon sang, il ne pouvait pas faire un effort ? Après tout, autant continuer ce qu'il avait commencé, non ?

-Mais ouais, pourquoi pas... Tu sais que tu aurais pu être vendeur toi ? J'suis sûr que t'aurai eu une belle carrière !

* * *

Hinata n'allait pas bien. Mais pas bien du tout. Elle avait réussi à virer les mec de la cuisine avant de faire sa petite affaire : en effet, en fouillant dans la cuisine un peu avant qu'ils n'arrivent, elle avait réussi à trouver un petit sachet quasiment plein de cocaïne. Elle avait été tellement heureuse en le voyant ! Non parce que si elle avait réussi à faire genre devant les garçons, en vrai elle n'allait pas bien du tout, elle était en pleine crise de manque, moindre qu'au début certes, mais toujours présente. Tout ce qui lui avait permis de tenir, c'était la perspective de trouver de la drogue à un endroit de cette fichue maison. Et elle y était arrivée. Maintenant, il fallait juste prier pour que les deux autres ne rentrent pas ici avant qu'elle ait fini. Ça devrait le faire, il y en avait si peu qu'elle devrait se prendre de toutes petites doses avant de trouver un moyen de s'en procurer plus, au nez et à la barbe de ses « kidnappeurs ».

Elle n'essaya même pas d'écouter la conversation qui se tenait dans le salon. Non, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était prendre sa drogue. Oui, elle était accro. Et oui, elle comptait bien le rester !

Elle étala donc sa trouvaille sur le plan de travail précédemment nettoyé. Elle n'en mis que très peu : elle ne voulait pas se faire cramer par ses sauveurs, et encore moins tout consommer d'un seul coup. Eh oui, elle était encore un minimum intelligente !

Mais avant qu'elle n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, deux mains la saisirent et l'emmenèrent loin de la cuisine. Elle était tellement aveuglée par la rage, la rage de ne pas pouvoir enfin consommer ce qu'elle voulait, qu'elle se mit à frapper tout et n'importe quoi, avec pour but de revenir à son point de départ. Elle se débattit donc et, dans sa rage, elle activa ses byakugans.

-Aaaaah !

Et elle s'évanouit, encore une fois.

* * *

-Je ne pensais pas que tu avait encore de la drogue chez toi. Je pensais que tu avais arrêté ?

-Eh ben t'as mal pensé. Tu vois, c'est comme le Nutella chez les filles : j'en prends quand je vais mal. Mais les doses que je prends ne me font rien : c'est limite thérapeutique.

-Ouais, dommage qu'elle elle y ait trouvé.

Sasuke soupira. Il devait pas partir celui-là ? La princesse, qui l'avait pas mal amoché alors qu'elle se débattait, dormait encore, et il avait soigneusement planqué tous les sachets qu'il lui restait.

-J'avoue que je ne comprends pas pourquoi ses yeux lui ont fait si mal. Moi, quand j'active mes sharingans, il ne se passe rien de spécial, même pas un petit picotement ! Et pourtant, Dieu sait que je me suis drogué !

Shikamaru ne le savait pas, lui non plus. Mais il se promit de demander à Hiashi si les drogues pouvaient affecter d'une manière ou d'une autre ce don héréditaire.

-Tu sais, tu peux partir maintenant. Je sais comment la purger, comment lui faire se sentir mieux sans drogue, je ne vais pas la violer ni lui faire de mal, donc tu peux y aller. Non parce que là t'es lourd.

-Je sais, mais... J'ai un peu peur de sa réaction si je m'en vais.

-T'inquiète, je lui inventerai une petite histoire, et pis voilà ! De toute façon je sens que tu vas venir tous les jours alors... D'ailleurs, il faudrait fixer une heure : je veux pas que tu débarques à l'improviste ! Et au fait, je ne veux voir personne d'autre que toi pendant ces visites ok ? Elle a pas besoin de voir quelqu'un d'autre, déjà que je suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée qu'elle te voit toi...

Shikamaru fut surpris par la dernière réflexion de l'Uchiha. S'il ne le connaissait pas, il aurait dit qu'il voulait la cacher. Après avoir âprement parlementé, ils finirent par convenir qu'une visite pour le goûter c'était pas mal. Et, enfin, le Nara s'en alla, en aillant l'impression de laisser une brebis à la garde d'un loup.

* * *

Une semaine. Une semaine que la Hyuga habitait chez lui. Une semaine qu'elle s'était donnée pour mission de faire méthodiquement le ménage dans toutes les pièces. Une semaine qu'elle l'obligeait à manger équilibré à tous les repas. Une semaine que le Nara venait en visite tous les jours pour les quatre heures, et que la jeune femme lui faisait des gâteaux. Une semaine qu'il devait s'empêcher de sauter sur sa colocataire forcée, en particulier quand elle sortait de la salle de bain à moitié nue, vêtue seulement d'une petite serviette.

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'il aimait ça. Il commençait à s'habituer à voir son logement propre, rangé, qui sentait les produits ménagers il s'était bien plus vite habitué à avoir à chaque repas de très bons petits plats, dont il ne laissait pas une miette. Par contre, il ne s'habituait toujours pas à voir sa « protégée » dans son lit, vêtue d'un caleçon à lui et d'un T-shirt toujours à lui. C'est pourquoi, la veille, il avait demandé à son autre tortionnaire de venir faire du shopping avec eux, pour pouvoir trouver des fringues plus décentes à la jeune femme. Et, bien entendu, l'autre avait décliné, prétextant une « mission qui allait sûrement durer un peu longtemps ». _Ouais___,___ mon cul, c'est surtout qu'il veut pas s'imposer cette corvée... J'vais devoir m'y mettre quoi !_

Pour l'occasion, il l'avait emmenée dans un centre commercial à l'extérieur de Konoha, pour éviter qu'une de ses anciennes connaissances ne la croise. _Manquerait plus qu'on tombe sur Sakura et Naruto en train de roucouler tiens... _C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva avec Hinata devant un magasin réputé de lingerie fine, voire même très fine d'après ce qu'il pouvait voire dans la devanture. Quand il vit les prix, il s'étouffa : même lui trouvait que c'était cher payé pour de si petits bouts de tissus !

-Tu sais, si tu veux, je peux te les faire, moi, ces dessous... En plus, je suis sûr que ça te reviendrai moins cher !

-Non merci, ça va aller. De toute façon, Shikamaru a réussi à convaincre mon père de me redonner une carte bancaire très bien remplie, alors c'est bon.

Forcément, quand on avait papa Hyuga derrière soi... Mais il se demandait quand même comment le Nara avait expliqué au père qu'Hinata avait besoin d'argent pour renouveler sa garde robe, alors qu'elle vivait chez un Uchiha...

Bref, il ferait mieux de se bouger pour accompagner la brune, avant de la perdre de vue !

Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait chaud ! En même temps, il avait l'impression que la femme devant lui s'était donné comme objectif de le faire bander le plus et le plus longuement possible. Ça avait commencé dans la boutique de lingerie, où elle lui montrait tout ce qu'elle essayait, pour soi-disant avoir son avis... Alors franchement, entre les soutien-gorge à balconnets, ceux push-up (il devait avouer qu'il avait une petite préférence pour ceux-là, puisqu'il savait ce qu'il y avait dedans), les string, les shorty, les nuisettes, les body, les guêpières, le tout en dentelle, en satin, en soie, tous plus sexy et affriolants les uns que les autres, il n'en avait pas mené large. Tellement qu'il avait fini par se laisser convaincre de porter tous les sacs des achats de la demoiselle.

Ensuite, son calvaire avait continué à la boutique d'habits plus... habillés. Là, il avait découvert une autre facette d'Hinata : qui aurait cru qu'elle essayerait des vêtements si féminins, si moulants, si décolletés, si courts, si... Bref, il en avait littéralement bavé. Et, il ne savait pas comment, mais il s'était retrouvé à encore porter les sacs, qui devenaient de plus en plus nombreux, et de plus en plus lourds aussi.

Ils étaient ensuite passés à une boutique d'accessoires, beaucoup moins intéressante que les deux premières boutiques. Mais là encore, en prétextant l'espace réduit, elle avait trouvé le moyen de l'allumer en se frottant contre lui d'une manière plus que suggestive... Et il portait maintenant également les sacs de la boutique d'accessoires.

Dans la boutique de maquillage, le même schéma s'était reproduit et, s'il avait tenté de résister, ça avait été peine perdue : il était bien trop hypnotisé par le fessier et le décolleté de son bourreau pour ne pas se faire avoir encore une fois. Et les sacs de cette nouvelle boutique s'ajoutaient à présent aux autres.

Ce ne fut qu'en sortant de la boutique de chaussures, où la brune l'avait encore une fois allumé en marchant sur des talons aiguilles lui faisant des jambes à s'en damner un saint, qu'il s'était demandé où elle allait bien pouvoir mettre tout ça... Tout en ajoutant à sa collection de sacs ceux contenant les chaussures.

Il eut la réponse en la voyant ouvrir son placards à chaussures : il manquait la moitié de ses affaires !

-C'est une blague?! Où t'as foutu mes chaussures ?

-En fait, elles sont toutes là. J'ai rangé en mettant deux paires par étagère, comme ça moi aussi j'ai de la place.

Oui, forcément, ça se tenait... Il préféra quand même la suivre pour voir où elle comptait mettre ses fringues, et il ne fut pas déçu : elle avait aussi fait de la place dans ses tiroirs et ses étagères, où elle disposait maintenant calmement ses sous-vêtements.

Pour ses produits de beauté, ce fut encore plus simple : elle s'était carrément appropriée tout un meuble de la salle de bain.

À partir de cette constatation, Sasuke décida de faire quelque chose de très adulte et distingué : il bouda. Et il bouderait jusqu'à ce que son chez lui lui soit rendu intégralement, poussière et bordel inclus !

* * *

Hinata ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Elle avait bien vu que son ami n'avait pas trop apprécié sa petite surprise, qu'elle avait faite la veille. Il lui fallait donc une solution, et vite, avant que l'autre ne se renferme trop sur lui-même. Et elle trouva cette solution en allant se doucher : mais bien sûr, pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ?

Ce fut donc sûre de son choix pour déridé son compagnon qu'elle descendit dans le salon, où elle savait pouvoir le trouver. Et elle ne fut pas déçue car, en la voyant arriver, il eut tout à fait le comportement qu'elle espérait qu'il ait : les yeux grands écarquillés, la bouche tombante, un peu de bave coulant... Elle sourit, fière d'elle : à présent, il était temps pour elle de le remercier pour tout ce qu'il faisait !

* * *

Sasuke était stupéfait. En même temps, il avait devant lui une pure bombe : sa colocataire avait manifestement décidé de se faire pardonner, et elle portait à présent quelques uns de ses achats de la journée : une guêpière en dentelle noire, avec un string de la même matière et du même coloris, ainsi que des bas en soie et dentelle noirs retenus par des portes jarretelles. Elle avait également enfilé une paire de talons aiguilles très hauts rouges brillants, et elle s'était maquillée et coiffée superbement. _Bon, si c'est pour faire ça, je veux bien lui laisser tous mes placards, mes étagères, mes tiroirs..._

Il eut un rictus carnassier. La belle n'allait pas rester habillée très longtemps et, s'il en croyait son sourire coquin, ce n'était pas son intention non plus.

Il se leva doucement. Il savait très bien que, s'il ne se retenait pas, il allait lui sauter dessus et la prendre là, à même le sol. Non, il fallait la récompenser pour les efforts qu'elle avait fait, mais aussi la punir pour l'avoir mené en bourrique durant la journée et pour avoir chamboulé tout son « rangement ».

Arrivé auprès d'elle, il commença par sentir ses cheveux qui, comme il s'en doutait, sentaient très bons. Puis, il fit descendre ses mains le long des bras à la peau presque blanche devant lui, tout en fourrant son nez dans le cou de la belle. En l'embrassant à la jugulaire, il se rendit compte qu'elle avait une respiration saccadée : il décida de la faire s'impatienter un peu plus, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne un point de non-retour. Il lui effleura la bouche de la sienne, en faisait la même chose à ses seins de ses mains. Sa princesse gémit.

-Tu es sûre que tu es prête ?

En guise de réponse, elle lui pris le visage de ses mains et l'embrassa longuement, passionnément, tellement que l'Uchiha ne savait plus qui il était. _Oh putain, et Naruto l'a laissé partir ? Mais c'est vraiment un idiot celui là !_

Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir à son tour quand Hinata se mit à se frotter contre son bassin, contre sa virilité plus qu'éveillée.

-Si tu savais ce qu'il t'attend ce soir, tu ne serais pas aussi pressée...

La jeune femme gémit à nouveau. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait excitée, peut-être son ton rauque d'excitation, ou bien encore le sous-entendu contenu dans ses propos ? Qu'importe, il décida de la récompenser pour ce son si bon en l'embrassant avec la même fougue qu'elle y avait mis plus tôt. Il sentit, au bout d'un moment, deux mains se logeant de force sous son haut. Il décida de l'aider à l'en débarrasser. Il fut plus que satisfait de sa décision quand la brune se mit à lui caresser les pectoraux, en s'attardant un peu plus sur ses tétons. Il ne voulait pas l'avouer et en avait même un peu honte, mais c'était ici un de ses points faibles les plus importants. Elle le compris très vite et en prit un dans sa bouche, tandis que sa main droite s'occupait du deuxième et que son autre main poursuivait son chemin plus au sud, jusqu'à rencontrer sa ceinture qu'elle s'empressa de défaire.

-Eh bien, princesse, t'es rapide dis moi !

-Vu ton ton haletant, je suppose que ce n'est pas pour te déplaire. Et, ajouta-t-elle en le faisant tomber sur le canapé et en murmurant à son oreille, ce n'est pas fini.

Son air coquin le fit tressaillir. Il espérait qu'elle ferait ce qu'il avait en tête, il avait hâte de voir le résultat, avec sa tête d'ange, ça allait valoir le détour !

Lorsqu'il vit son ange baisser son caleçon en le regardant d'un air pervers, il frissonna d'anticipation. Et, lorsqu'elle commença à souffler sur sa virilité, avant de la lécher de haut en bas, il dût fermer les yeux tellement le plaisir était grand. Bon sang, s'il était allumé par de si petites caresses, ça promettait pour la suite !

-Oh putain !

Elle venait d'englober son gland dans sa bouche, et elle commençait à le sucer de haut en bas. Bon Dieu ce qu'elle était bonne pour faire ça ! Au moment où il se sentait venir, il l'arrêta.

-Tourne toi. Non, pas comme ça, sur le dos. Et enlève ton string.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait découvert le sexe, il avait envie de faire plaisir à sa partenaire. C'est pourquoi il voulait tenter le 69 avec elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il n'était pas déçu de sa décision. Oh oui, pour lui c'était incroyablement bon de la sentir lui faire une fellation, et, à la sentir gémir autour de son pénis, il pouvait en conclure qu'elle aussi aimait ça. En même temps, il savait exactement quoi faire : lécher en insistant bien sur son entrée, sucer doucement son clitoris, lui mettre un, puis deux doigt pour la préparer au mieux à son entrée prochaine, et faire ça encore et encore et encore...

Tout d'un coup, il l'entendit pousser un grand cri, alors qu'elle s'arrêtait dans sa tache. Il la sentit se crisper autour de ses doigts, et sa cyprine s'écouler abondamment hors de son vagin. Après s'être remise de ses émotions, elle se fit un devoir de le faire venir et, quand il jouit enfin, il eut la surprise de la sentir avaler son sperme contentieusement.

Il se retourna doucement et lui fit face. Elle était tellement belle, les joues rouges, haletante, son imposante poitrine encore enveloppée d'un carcan d'un dentelle, qu'il comptait bien lui enlever juste après. Il détacha lentement les jarretelles, avant de baisser un par un les bas de soir en la regardant dans les yeux. Il la sentit frémir, son regard devenant de plus en plus chaud. Lui même se sentait durcir de nouveau. _Un truc de fou quand même, que je bande moins de cinq minutes après avoir jouit..._

-Bordel, mais ça s'enlève comment ces trucs ?

Il entendit la brune rire. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi, il galérait à enlever deux pauvres chaussures à talons, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle !

-Regarde, ça s'enlève comme ça. C'est pas compliqué pourtant, il y a juste une encoche à enlever !

Forcément, après cet échange, il avait débandé, et ça sa belle l'avait remarqué. Il la vit donc se lever et commencer un strip tease plus que chaud de son point de vue. Bon, ce plaisir n'avait pas duré longtemps vu le peu de vêtement à enlever, mais la jeune femme continua en une lap dance chaude, très chaude... Qui l'acheva. Il fini par la prendre dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans sa chambre, dans son lit. Et enfin, enfin, il la prit. Il trouvait ça tellement bon ! Elle était tellement chaude, tellement réceptive ! D'ailleurs, il allait avoir le dos en compote vu ce qu'elle lui faisait subir ! Il ne put s'empêcher de lui faire une myriade de suçon dans le cou, pour pouvoir marquer son territoire.

-Tou... Han... Tourne toi !

_Oh mon Dieu... De derrière c'est encore mieux ! Et quel cul !_

-Je... Je... Veux... Être au dessus... Suke ! Je veux te chevaucher !

L'Uchiha frissonna violemment. Non mais franchement, elle était folle de lui dire ça comme ça, sans prévenir !

-T'as été... Mmmm... Sage... Alors t'as le droit !

La voir au dessus de lui, telle une amazone, ses seins montant et descendant au rythme de ses hanches, provoqua sa perte. Il éjacula en elle, et senti sa princesse se tendre dans un cri avant de retomber sur lui.

Plus tard, après qu'ils se soient lavés, il l'observa dormir. Pour la première fois, il avait envie de rester plus longtemps avec une femme, il avait envie de tenter l'expérience du couple. Mais elle, était-elle prête ? Et s'il n'était tout compte fait qu'un coup d'un soir pour elle ?

_Le Nara va me tuer... Et son père, j'en parle même pas... Je savais que j'aurai pas dû l'accompagner pour faire son shopping, c'est que ça créé des liens ces trucs là !_

* * *

**Dites moi vos commentaires sur ce chapitre, et plus particulièrement sur le lemon ! L'histoire du shopping est (à part pour le budget, malheureusement) issue d'une histoire vraie :p**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dans ce chapitre un nouveau personnage que j'adore est introduit, il va avoir un rôle très important par la suite !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas d'ma faute, c'est toi qui n'a pas voulu nous accompagner faire du shopping !

Oulà, le Nara le sentait mal, très mal... Il venait juste d'arriver et l'autre lui sautait déjà dessus... Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Quelle connerie avaient-ils fait ?

-Vous avez fait quoi ?

-On a couché ensemble, et franchement j'ai pris mon pied. Tu aurais su si tu étais venu. Bref, t'as ramené à manger ? Hier on a oublié d'en racheter.

Il hallucinait. C'était quoi ça ? Il ne savait pas encore ce qui devait le plus le catastropher : le fait qu'ils aient couché ensemble, qu'Hinata lui propose de coucher avec lui (voire même de faire un plan à trois, il n'avait pas très bien saisi), qu'elle lui dise le plus naturellement du monde qu'elle avait pris son pied, qu'elle change de conversation aussi vite... Et, à voir la tête de Sasuke, lui aussi hallucinait.

-Non mais c'est une blague j'espère ! Non, je n'ai rien ramené. Et, concernant ce qu'il s'est passé hier...

-'Tain, tu crains sérieux ! T'aurais pu acheter de la bouffe au moins ! D'où t'as vu qu'on venait chez les gens sans rien amener ? Bref, et pour ce qu'il y a eu hier, t'as juste à demander et t'auras la même chose.

Shikamaru n'en revenait pas. Il avait l'impression qu'il dormait, qu'il était dans un autre monde, voire même qu'il était carrément drogué. Il avait l'impression d'être devant une marionnette, et ses fils étaient la drogue et le sexe...

-Non mais t'es sérieuse là ? T'es à moi OK ? Et je laisserai pas l'autre pseudo-génie te faire ce que je t'ai fait cette nuit pigé ?

-Hé mais tu t'entends ? J'suis pas ta chose compris ?

-N'empêche que si tu veux te faire tringler je peux le faire, pas besoin de demander à...

-L'autre génie, oui je pense qu'elle a saisi. Maintenant, j'en ai assez. Hinata, il faut que tu comprennes que je ne coucherai pas avec toi, parce que je te respecte trop pour ça. Quant à ce que vous faites entre vous, je m'en fous aussi, du moment que vous faites gaffe. Vous vous êtes protégés au moins ?

Quand il vu le regard penaud que les deux autres échangèrent, il soupira profondément.

-Non mais vous êtes pas sérieux là ? Et vous allez faire quoi si elle est enceinte ? Non mais vous avez songé un instant aux conséquences ? Non, évidemment !

Il avait fini son petit discours en hurlant. Ça l'énervait tellement ! Déjà, les voir ensemble l'agaçait, alors en plus s'apercevoir que celle qu'il aimait plus qu'une amie couchait avec n'importe qui et surtout n'importe comment l'énervait carrément.

-Et t'es qui pour me juger hein ? J'écoute déjà pas mon père, c'est pas pour t'écouter toi !

-Bien. Puisque c'est ce que tu penses, donc je vais vous laisser tranquille. Je ne voudrais pas déranger.

Et il s'en alla, laissant derrière lui une Hinata ne réalisant pas encore ce qu'il venait de se passer et un Sasuke complètement abasourdi par la précédente scène.

* * *

Sasuke était inquiet. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines que le Nara n'était plus venu. Et la brune ne réagissait pas. Pire, elle était de plus en plus joyeuse. Et ce n'était pas normal. Même lui avait remarqué que l'ananas éprouvait des sentiments pour elle. Donc elle aussi devrait l'avoir remarqué, et donc être un minimum affecté par ce qu'il arrivait. Mais non. Rien. Nada. Et ça, ça l'inquiétait. Même s'il devait avouer que, quelque part, ça lui plaisait pas mal qu'elle soit là, rien que pour lui. _Pour que je puisse en profiter, faudrait déjà qu'elle réagisse, là elle ressemble à une poupée de chiffon..._

En plus, dès qu'elle avait compris, au bout du quatrième jours d'absence du Nara, que celui-ci ne reviendrait plus, sa princesse avait commencé à lui prêter moins d'attention qu'avant. Et ça, ça l'agaçait grave. Mais vraiment. Surtout que, quand ils couchaient ensemble, elle ne réagissait plus, ou tout du moins plus autant qu'avant, et quand elle le faisait il sentait que c'était faux.

Le seul bon point dans tout ça, c'est qu'il s'était avéré qu'elle n'était pas enceinte. Et ça, c'était carrément cool.

Mais bon, pour pouvoir retrouver une amante correcte et celle qui s'était imposée comme son amie, il allait devoir enquêter sur son comportement. Et chercher à savoir pourquoi l'autre abruti ne revenait plus. Il devait bien y avoir une raison supplémentaire à leur dispute quand même !

_Fait chier quoi, j'suis pas assistante sociale moi..._

* * *

-Bonjour le pleurnichard ! Comment ça va ?

Témari ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne réagissait pas ? D'habitude, il aurait direct répondu par un « tais-toi femme galère » ou un truc de ce genre. Et là, rien.

-OK, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Et t'as intérêt à répondre.

Il ne lui répondit pas, se contentant d'avancer jusque chez lui, où elle allait passer son séjour, comme d'habitude. Elle commença à s'énerver. Déjà que d'ordinaire, elle n'était pas très patiente, mais alors quand cela concernait ses amis et ses frères, elle l'était encore moins.

-Bon, alors maintenant tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe. Et ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a rien, là c'est...

-Oui je vais mal, là t'es contente ? Je vais mal parce que celle que j'aime baise avec n'importe qui, sans même se protéger ! Si ça se trouve, elle se drogue à nouveau et je le sais même pas ! Putain, mais elle se rend pas compte de ce qu'elle fait, du mal qu'elle cause ?

Ah oui, là c'était grave. Pour que Shikamaru dise des mots aussi vulgaires, et qu'il parle comme « quelqu'un du peuple », oui ça devait aller mal. Bon, il allait falloir qu'elle se comporte comme une vraie amie, une vraie adulte.

-Viens, on va boire un coup dans un bar. Ça va te faire du bien.

Et elle ne croyait pas aussi bien dire. Deux heures plus tard, son ami était rond comme un tonneau, et beaucoup plus joyeux qu'un peu plus tôt. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas bu, parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment elle aurait pu le ramener chez lui. _Je me demande comment ses parents vont réagir tiens..._

-Aller, encore un petit effort mon gros, on y est presque !

-Heyyyy, j'suis pas gros d'bord ! P'contre, j'crois j'suis bourrééééé !

Et il se mit à rire d'un rire hystérique. _Bordel de bordel, sérieusement, il pèse son poids ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est lourd, et dans tous les sens du terme..._

_-_Oh, j'peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

-T'sais Tèm, j'pense qu'on devrait baiser tous les deux à nouveau. Frich... Frange... Franm...

-Franchement ?

-Ouais, c'est ça. Bref, c'pourrait être une bonne idée non ? Co'ça, y aura une forte alliance entre Suna et Konoha, et c'sera mieux, non ?

Elle savait pas si elle devait en rire ou en pleurer. Il blaguait là non ?

-Tu dis n'importe quoi. Une nuit ça m'a suffit. Aller, on rentre.

Une heure plus tard, elle avait enfin réussi à le coucher, non sans mal puisqu'elle devait éviter tous ses attouchements plus que pervers (où avait-il appris à enlever un soutien gorge aussi vite et à travers un T-shirt?). Maintenant, elle devait trouver les parents du jeune homme pour savoir enfin ce qu'il se passait, en espérant qu'à cette heure avancée de la nuit ils étaient toujours debout. Elle décida de faire le tour de la demeure, en commençant par le salon.

-Heum... Excusez-moi, puis-je vous parler ?

Les deux adultes se retournèrent, surpris.

-Tu... Enfin... Vous... Vous avez fini ? On vous a vu monter dans la chambre de Shikamaru, très proches l'un de l'autre, donc on croyait que vous...

-Qu'on avait couché ensemble ? Oh non madame Nara, c'est juste que votre fils a trop bu et qu'il voulait qu'on fasse une alliance très... poussée entre nos deux villages. Bref, je voulais vous demander pourquoi le pleurnichard est si malheureux ? Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?

-On ne sait pas. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que, dans un moment, il partait souvent, quasiment tous les jours pour aller on ne sait où, et il revenait toujours en ayant un sourire sur le visage. Et puis, il y a environ un mois, un bar m'a appelé en me demandant de venir chercher mon fils, qu'il était incapable de rentrer tout seul. En plus j'étais en réunion, je me suis fait étriper par Tsunade, mais bref j'y suis quand même allé. Depuis ce jour, il ne dort presque plus, et il boit un peu trop régulièrement à mon goût. Voilà, c'est tout ce que je sais.

La blonde était perplexe. Elle se doutait bien que le jeune Nara allait voir Hinata, après tout, qui d'autre qu'elle aurait pu le rendre heureux comme ça, mais après il ne lui avait jamais dit où elle se trouvait, ni pourquoi elle avait disparu pendant plusieurs mois. Il fallait absolument qu'elle découvre ce qu'il s'était passé. Et vite. Sinon, elle se doutait bien que son ami allait faire une connerie encore plus grosse que lui. Genre bousiller sa vie.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant un mois entier qu'elle était à Konoha. Elle avait obtenu de son frère de rester plus longtemps que prévu, jusqu'à ce que le pleurnichard aille mieux. Ah, ça avait du bon d'avoir son frère comme Kazekage !

Elle avait à présent rendez-vous avec Sasuke qui, elle l'avait appris récemment au cours de l'une des nombreuses cuites du Nara, hébergeait la petite Hyuga. Et, grâce à lui, elle comptait bien résoudre le mystère Shikamaru.

-Bonjour, comment ça va ?

-Bonjour. Bien. Et toi.

Oulà... Pourquoi il parlait comme un robot celui-là ? C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait quelqu'un parler avec aussi peu de tonalité, même son petit frère savait distinguer les questions, c'était pour dire...

-Bien, merci. Breeeef, comment va Hinata ?

-Bof. Elle s'emmerde, elle m'emmerde, elle fait chier, elle tourne en rond, parfois elle disparaît pendant des heures sans que je sache où elle va, et le pire, c'est qu'elle fait tout ça avec le sourire. Elle est vide. Elle a plus aucun sentiment. Mais elle reste joyeuse. Et ça, c'est flippant.

Ouais, bah y avait pas que ça qui était flippant...

-Je comprends pas : pourquoi tu dis que c'est flippant ? Si elle est joyeuse, c'est qu'elle va bien non ?

-Tu comprends pas. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'elle ne manifeste plus aucun sentiment. Jamais. Même pas quand on baise, elle garde un sourire flippant. Elle prend même pas la peine de simuler, c'est dingue ça !

Témari ouvrit grand ses yeux. Bizarrement, la seule chose qui le faisait réagir était le sexe... _Non mais attend..._

-Vous couchez ensemble ?! Non mais c'est une blague j'espère ?

-Ah, tiens, c'est exactement ce que l'autre génie a dit...

-Parce que Shikamaru le sait en plus ?

-Bah ouais pourquoi ?

La blonde se pinça le nez. C'était quoi ce merdier ?

-Bon, alors on va tout reprendre depuis le début, tu vas tout m'expliquer. Mais vraiment tout.

Après un regard en coin, l'Uchiha lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces six derniers mois, puisque qu'elle était à Konoha quand Hinata et Naruto avaient rompu. La fuite de l'héritière. Lui qui l'avait retrouvée par hasard au bout de trois mois de recherches, complètement en manque. Comment il l'avait accueillie chez lui, comment il avait mis Shikamaru au courant de la nouvelle addiction d'Hinata, comment celle-ci s'était mise en tête de faire le ménage de fond en comble chez lui et de lui faire manger sain et équilibré. Il lui avait aussi conté leur virée shopping d'il y avait maintenant plus d'un mois, comment celle-ci avait terminé (ici Témari l'avait interrompue, ne voulant pas forcément savoir tous les détails de leur nuit...). Et enfin il lui expliqua comment le Nara était arrivé le lendemain matin, la réaction plus que blasée d'Hinata, la réaction plus que violente de Shikamaru. Et ce qu'il s'était passé depuis, c'est-à-dire la non-dépression de sa colocataire, et sa non-tristesse.

À la fin de son récit, Témari était éberluée. Ah oui, là c'était grave. Très grave.

-Eh bien, la dépression qu'Hinata ne fait pas, Shikamaru la fait et pour lui et pour elle... Il est devenu un sacré alcoolique, super pervers en prime, il pense qu'à boire et à baiser, et j'arrive pas à le raisonner. Mais bref, passons. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle en est arrivée là ? Non parce que c'est d'Hinata qu'on parle là quand même, hein...

Elle vit son vis-à-vis soupirer longuement. Il pouvait pas montrer un peu d'enthousiasme sérieux ?

_En même temps, quand on voit son frère..._

* * *

Sasuke soupira pour au moins la millième fois depuis le début de la journée. La veille, il avait vu la blonde de Suna, une meuf complètement névrosée de son point de vue. _En même temps, quand on voit ses frères..._ Après lui avoir expliqué pourquoi Hinata était devenue une junkie, il avait dû la retenir tant bien que mal pour éviter qu'elle ne fasse une déboulée chez Naruto et Sakura pour leur péter leur gueule, selon ses propres termes. _Elle est pas prête de mettre les pieds chez moi pour voir Hinata elle... _Ensuite, il avaient essayé de trouver comment réconcilier les deux chieurs, pour qu'enfin ils leur foutent la paix. _Ouais___,___ parce qu'après avoir vu Hinata comme ça, aussi chiante, j'ai même plus envie de la baiser moi..._

Ils avaient fini par se quitter en concluant qu'il fallait qu'ils leur parlent chacun de leur côté, et qu'ils se revoient une fois par semaine pour discuter de leur avancée, et peut-être passer à l'étape supérieure, étape qui n'était pas encore définie.

En attendant, il était rentré chez lui, trouvant sa maison étrangement vide. Ce qui n'était pas normal. Il avait donc décidé d'attendre sa coloc', qui était rentrée quelques heures plus tard, l'air complètement déchirée.

-Heyyyy, s'lut toi, comment ça va ? La forme ?

Le brun avait soupiré avant d'emmener la junkie se coucher, sans un mot. Il l'engueulerait le lendemain, s'il en avait la force. Force qui le quittait de plus en plus ces derniers temps quand ça concernait l'héritière.

Cela se confirma le lendemain, où il n'avait plus aucune envie de l'engueuler. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que la belle brune se baladait seulement vêtue d'une nuisette qui le narguait ouvertement, en dévoilant de temps à autre une fesse, un sein, et tout ça en glissant sur son corps de déesse.

-Tu sais, Suke, pour hier...

-T'as pas à te justifier. T'as replongé, t'as pas su te retenir, eh bien soit ! Mais ne viens pas te plaindre après que plus personne ne veut de toi, que tu es moche, ridée avant l'heure, et j'en passe.

-Pourtant, là t'as pas l'air de me trouver vieille, moche et ridée...

Et elle disait ça tout en lui caressant fortement l'entre-jambe de son pied, lui laissant avoir une superbe vue sur son entre jambe. Non mais sérieux, elle avait décidé de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs ou quoi ?

Bon, bah à la guerre comme à la guerre hein, elle allait voir ce qu'elle allait voir, et elle allait prendre cher...

* * *

Naruto ne savait plus quoi faire. Il était actuellement dans son bureau, celui que l'hokage lui avait enfin laissé, il était plus de minuit, il avait terminé tous ses dossiers, lu tous les rapports de mission, il n'avait plus rien à faire et pourtant, il n'avait aucunement envie de rentrer chez lui. Pourquoi ? Hey bien parce que sa chère femme l'attendait, qu'elle était d'une humeur de chien depuis qu'elle était à nouveau enceinte,alors qu'elle ne l'était de même pas un mois, qu'elle allait encore l'engueuler d'être rentrer si tard, que son fils hurlait autant voire même plus que sa mère, bref que tout ça le saoulait grave. Franchement, il avait bien moins de problème avant, quand il menait une double vie...

En plus, il avait vu Sasuke la veille au matin. Et celui-ci l'avait proprement ignoré, lui montrant ainsi ce qu'il pensait de son comportement. Il avait également croisé Témari dans l'après-midi, qui lui avait fait mille et une menaces, toutes plus sadiques les unes que les autres. Ensuite, il avait été faire un tour chez celui qui était censé être son conseiller, Shikamaru Nara, et l'avait retrouvé en train de cuver sa précédente cuite, lui promettant lui aussi énormément de tortures. Enfin, pour couronner le tout, il avait eu la visite surprise de Hiashi Hyuga, qui avait bien insisté sur le fait qu'il n'aurait plus son soutien lors des conseils, parce qu'il « avait été trop loin ». Et qui, lui aussi, lui avait promis un supplice éternel pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Alors, il s'était mis à réfléchir comme rarement auparavant. Et il en était venu à la conclusion que si toutes ces personnes lui faisaient la tête, bien que pour Sasuke il n'en soit pas certain, c'était sûrement à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Hinata. En effet, il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de celle-ci depuis qu'il l'avait plaquée pour Sakura. Il savait qu'elle avait disparu un mois après leur rupture, mais c'était tout. Pour lui, l'affaire était close.

Tiens, en parlant de Hyuga, il n'avait pas non plus eu de nouvelles de Néji depuis un certain temps... Il fallait qu'il retrouve son attribution de mission, et vite. Il lui semblait qu'il était à Suna, mais il n'en était pas sûr.

_Eh ben voilà, je l'ai trouvé ma raison pour rester au bureau !_

* * *

Shikamaru avait mal. Absolument partout. Et surtout à la tête.

_Bon Dieu, et qui fait du tambour à cette heure là ?_

_-_Hey... Y a quelqu'un ?

Soudain, il vit une grande blonde entrer dans la pièce. Il ne comprenait pas ce que Témari faisait là, elle était censée partir il y avait un bon moment non ? La seule chose dont il était sûr en ce moment, c'était qu'il allait prendre cher, vu le regard qu'elle lui lançait.

-Enfin réveillé le flemmard ? C'est pas trop tôt !

Quand elle vit qu'elle avait toute son attention, malgré son regard vitreux et carrément perplexe, elle poursuivit :

-Oui je suis toujours là, ce sont tes parents qui me l'ont demandé pour pouvoir veiller sur toi.

-Attend, attend. On est quel jour ? Et quelle heure ?

Quand la sœur du kazekage lui dit la date et l'heure, il ouvrit grand ses yeux. Ce n'était pas possible ! Plus d'un mois avaient disparu de son esprit ! Mais qu'avait-il donc fait ? Et pourquoi disait-elle qu'elle devait veiller sur lui ?

-Vas te doucher. Je t'explique tout après.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après s'être décrassé, le jeune homme revint dans la chambre en quête d'explications. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la blonde était toujours là, pourquoi il sentait l'alcool à des kilomètres à la ronde, pourquoi il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir fait d'entraînements depuis longtemps (il commençait même à avoir des poignées d'amour!), et tant d'autres choses encore...

-Vas y, explique moi, je t'écoute.

Témari prit une grande inspiration et se lança dans son récit, lui racontant ainsi sa « descente aux enfers », son alcoolisme prononcé, sûrement la cause de son trou de mémoire, ses tentatives de la mettre dans son lit... Quand elle eut fini, Shikamaru paraissait perplexe, voire même horrifié par ce qu'il entendait.

-C'est... C'est une blague hein ? Une très mauvaise blague ?

-Non. Maintenant, c'est à toi de me dire pourquoi t'es devenu comme ça.

Après une petite parlementation et beaucoup de soupirs, le Nara conta à son amie ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers mois, sans rien omettre.

Et là, Témari sut que son séjour allait devoir se prolonger et qu'elle allait avoir du boulot...

* * *

Aujourd'hui, Sasuke avait rendez-vous avec la blonde de Suna. Il avait appris, au fur et à mesure de leurs rencontres, à l'apprécier un peu, leur trouvant même des points communs, et notamment leur humour cynique et grinçant. _Bon, heureusement que c'est qu'un après-midi dans la semaine hein..._

Arrivé dans leur café, il la repéra directement. En même temps, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était discrète-discrète avec ses cheveux blonds coiffés n'importe comment, ses grands yeux verts, sa robe pourpre plus que moulante et plus que décolletée, ses très hauts talons aiguilles...

-Une fois que t'auras fini de me mater, on pourra peut-être passer aux choses sérieuses !

-Oh, mais on peut passer aux choses sérieuses oui, je connais un très bon hôtel pas loin qui fait des chambres à l'heure...

Après un regard courroucé et un coup de pied dans le tibia, les deux jeunes purent enfin commencer leur debrief de la semaine passée. Semaine où, comme d'habitude, il ne s'était pas passé grand chose.

-Ah si, Shika s'est enfin réveillé de sa brume d'alcool et a décidé de se reprendre en main.

-La chance, moi Hinata a replongé dans la drogue, le seul point positif c'est qu'elle baise de nouveau comme une déesse...

Il vit son vis-à-vis lever les yeux au ciel. Putain, elle avait l'air encore plus bonne comme ça.

_Moi, Sasuke Uchiha, jure solennellement que je me la ferai avant qu'elle reparte pour Suna, et qu'elle en redemandera, foi d'Uchiha !_


	5. Chapter 5

****Maintenant les choses bougent, beaucoup, peut-être un peu trop rapidement, à vous de me le dire !****

****Bonne lecture !****

* * *

-Aller ma chérie on se réveille ! Bon bouge toi un peu espèce de larve !

Témari en avait assez. Elle venait à peine de convaincre l'Uchiha de la laisser entrer chez lui. Cela n'avait pas été facile, il était bien trop protecteur envers la jeune Hyuga pour la laisser voir qui que ce soit. Mais cela faisait déjà deux mois qu'elle était à Konoha, et elle devrait bientôt rentrer à Suna, son frère s'impatientait de plus en plus. Et la fille Hyuga qui ne faisait que farniente... Elle devait donc passer à la vitesse supérieure.

-Maiiiiiis, Téma, je veux paaaaas ! Il est trop tôt, attend, il est même pas midi !

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel. C'était pas possible de devenir si feignasse en un peu plus de sept mois, si ?

-On se bouge Hinata. L'heure de la revanche a sonné. Et nous en seront les principales investigatrices.

L'autre n'avait pas l'air vraiment convaincue. Bon, place aux grands moyens. Peut-être que cela la ferait se bouger.

-Sakura trompe Naruto. Quant à Naruto, il se noie dans le travail pour oublier ça. D'autant plus depuis qu'il sait que l'enfant que porte Sakura en ce moment n'est pas de lui. Et Shikamaru s'est vautré dans l'alcool et a voulu pendant X temps coucher avec moi. Bien sûr, j'ai toujours refusé. 'Fin bref. Il y a aussi ton père, qui sort avec la mère de Kiba d'ailleurs, et qui est fou d'inquiétude. Il a demandé à Shikamaru de te retrouver aussi, mais il ne lui a pas dit le résultat de ses recherches. Heureusement, parce que je crois que sinon le vieux aurait fait une syncope ! Ton père doit bien se douter quand même que tu vas pas trop mal, vu que Shika lui a demandé de te donner de l'argent.

La brune ne sortit toujours pas de sous les couvertures. En même temps, il allait falloir du temps pour la faire réagir, ça faisait un bail qu'elle n'avait plus vu le « monde réel », un monde qui ne tournait pas qu'autour de Sasuke et de la drogue.

-Tu sais quand même que si tu ne sors pas de là-dessous, je vais chercher direct ton père pour qu'il te secoue les puces. Alors t'as...

-T'as pas intérêt à faire ça ! Je te l'interdis !

-Bouge alors ! Remue-toi !

Les deux amies se fixèrent en chien de faïence. Jusqu'à ce que la plus jeune prenne la parole.

-De toute façon, mon père ne se déplacera pas pour moi, il s'en fout royalement de mon sort.

Témari soupira avant d'abandonner. Pour l'instant.

-Bon puisque tu es si bornée, je m'en vais. Mais ne crois pas que j'abandonne. Je reviendrai. Et habilles-toi !

* * *

Hiashi soupira. Pouvait-on lui expliquer ce qu'il avait fait de mal pour mériter ça ? Entre sa fille aînée dont il venait d'apprendre qu'elle était complètement droguée et nympho, sa fille cadette se faisant percer un peu partout « parce que c'est la mode », son neveu bi ayant eu une aventure durant son séjour à Suna avec le kazekage, manquant de faire une crise diplomatique quand il avait dû partir, Tsume faisant ceinture pendant une durée indéterminée, et cette folle furieuse blonde du désert venant le réveiller aux aurores, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'aller se trouver un petit igloo douillet et d'y rester.

_Ouais, un igloo bien isolé, en plein milieu d'une immense étendue désertique. Où personne ne pourrait me retrouver. Surtout pas ma famille. Oh, le pied franchement. Ouais, c'est à réfléchir._

-Et donc, vous me dites que ma fille crèche chez un Uchiha, qu'elle couche avec, qu'elle se drogue très régulièrement, et qu'en plus elle se comporte comme la première traînée qui passe. Bien bien bien. Et vous voulez que je fasse...

-PAPAAAAA ! Néji m'a piqué mes piercings !

-T'avais qu'à pas fouiller dans mon téléphone !

-Comment je pouvais savoir moi que j'allais trouver des photos porno de toi hein ?

-Espèce de...

-Ça suffit ! Retournez chacun dans votre chambre, et que je ne vous entende plus jusqu'au dîner ! Bon, où en étions-nous ? Ah oui ! Et vous voulez que je fasse quoi ?

Témari hallucinait. On lui avait décrit le patriarche Hyuga comme étant quelqu'un de très strict et sévère, mais elle, tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'est qu'il galérait avec les adolescents sous son toit.

-Heum... Heu... Je pensais qu'il faudrait que vous veniez la voir, pour la... secouer, parce qu'elle fait tout et n'importe quoi là.

Le Hyuga devant lui parut assez perplexe. Elle allait devoir le convaincre lui aussi. _Tel père telle fille hein..._

-Elle pense que vous ne vous déplacerez pas, que vous vous en foutez pas mal.

-Bon. Dites-moi quand vous voulez que je vienne, et je viendrais.

À la surprise de la jeune femme, ils fixèrent donc rapidement un rendez-vous pour le lendemain et la jeune femme partit, s'enfuit même.

_Et on dit que ma famille est une famille de fou !_

* * *

Sasuke sentait la situation lui échapper. Tout d'abord, la névrosée blonde était venue la veille pour essayer de « récupérer » Hinata. Ensuite, cette dernière refusait désormais de coucher, à cause d'une pauvre parole qu'il avait dit la semaine précédente sur le fait qu'il trouvait qu'elle était beaucoup moins sexy maintenant qu'elle avait perdu plusieurs kilos. Et enfin, en ce moment même la folle sexy et le père de son amante étaient dans son entrée. Ils attendaient quoi, qu'il leur offre un café ? _Non mais, c'est quoi c'te bordel ?_

-Oh, tu comptes nous laisser rentrer ou bien...

Soudain, la sonnette retentit, le faisant sursauter. _Quoi encore ? _

-Oh, tu comptes me laisser rentrer ou bien il faut que je défonce la porte ?

-De toute façon j'ai pas le choix. Yo Nara. C'est drôle t'as dit quasi la même chose que la blondasse là.

Il reçut un regard plus que courroucé de la part de ladite blondasse, un regard blasé du nouvel arrivant, et un regard plus que surpris de la part du plus vieux. Que faisaient-ils tous là ? Il sentait la situation lui échapper et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout... Faites qu'elle reste en haut...

-Putain ! C'est quoi ce bordel ! Suke, y s'passe quoi là ?

-Oh mazette ! _(ça, j'aurai jamais cru le caser dans une fiction mdr!)_

_Tiens, le vieux va faire une syncope. Bon, en même temps faut dire que voir sa fille habillée seulement d'un soutien gorge et d'un string..._

-Hinata ! Vas te rhabiller tout de suite ! Je ne t'ai pas éduquée comme une vulgaire putain !

-J'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi ! Dégage de là !

-Jeune fille, tu n'as pas à me parler comme ça ! Je suis toujours ton père ! Et vas te rhabiller je te dis !

-Non ! Je fais ce que je veux ! Et pis d'abord, c'est pas chez toi ici ! Suke, t'en dis quoi toi ?

-C'est vrai jeune homme, qu'en dites-vous ?

Soudain, le brun se sentit oppressé. Tant d'attention d'un coup, c'était trop rien que pour lui !

-Euh... Bah moi ça me dérange pas trop, mais...

-Suffit ! Hinata, tu vas te rhabiller tout de suite ! Hiashi, vous vous calmez, vous n'êtes pas dans votre domaine ici. Quant à toi Sasuke, arrête un peu de dire n'importe quoi ! Hinata tu te dépêches d'aller t'habiller !

L'Uchiha eut la surprise de voir sa colocataire abdiquer et monter mettre une tenue plus décente. Il fut un peu attristé de constater que malgré tous les efforts qu'il pourrait faire, il n'arriverait jamais à la cheville du Nara concernant la jeune femme. Il soupira et invita ses trois invités non désirés à passer dans le salon.

-Je suppose que c'est pas à toi ça ?

Il avisa le gode que tenait du bout des doigts Témari.

-Je serai toi, je le poserai. Hinata s'en ai servi hier soir et elle l'a pas encore nettoyé.

Le regard plus que choqué de son... Beau père ? Le fit sourire. Un très léger rictus que l'autre vit et qui lui fit perdre momentanément son air choqué. Qu'il reprit presque immédiatement en voyant sa fille arriver dans le salon. Et là, il perdit lui aussi son sourire.

-Oh putain elle est trop bonne !

Il reçut trois regards noirs, qui disparurent sous un baiser passionné de sa belle.

_Bon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Depuis quand est-elle câline ? Elle me faisait pas la gueule ?_

En effet, la brune l'avait obligé à s'asseoir et s'était mise sur ses genoux en se blottissant contre lui. Il soupçonnait que la présence du Nara et de son père jouait là-dessus, et cela lui déplaisait fortement. Pourquoi cela le contrariait-il autant ? Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il commençait à s'attacher peu-à-peu à la demoiselle. _Mais à quoi je pense moi ? C'est n'importe quoi !_

Témari observait d'un air étonné l'Uchiha. Elle rêvait ou il regardait la jeune Hyuga avec... tendresse ? Elle trouva ça triste, puisque la jeune, quant à elle, regardait Shikamaru avec un air de défi, ne semblant pas remarquer celui sur qui elle était assise. Quand à l'ananas, il s'était rapproché d'elle en rendant son regard à Hinata.

_Non mais quel bordel... _

C'était exactement ce que se disait Hiashi en observant les quatre jeunes devant lui. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Et surtout, il ne comprenait plus sa propre fille. En ce moment, elle était habillée d'une robe type patineuse rouge, très moulante et dont le décolleté ne laissait pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination. _Bon, elle est juste au dessus du genou, c'est très à la mode... Elle a bon goût, c'est déjà ça ! Bon Dieu, Hanabi déteint sur moi, ça craint !_

Hiashi poussa un soupir prononcé. Il allait falloir qu'il se reprenne en main, parce que là, ça n'allait pas du tout.

-Bon, Hinata, dis moi ce qu'il se passe. Pourquoi ne reviens-tu pas à la maison ? Et pourquoi restes-tu avec cet... Uchiha ?

Il vit sa fille soupirer, lui lancer un regard agacé et se lever pour monter à l'étage. Il en fut plus que surpris. Depuis quand sa fille fuyait ?

-Non mais elle se fout de moi ! Hyuga vous venez avec moi.

Il préféra écouter la blonde et lui obéir. Elle était carrément flippante, il avait l'impression d'être face à Tsume. Cependant, arrivé à l'étage, il eut la surprise d'être projeté dans une chambre, face à sa fille, et d'entendre la porte claquer derrière lui.

-Euh... Il vient de se passer quoi là ?

-Je ne sais pas... Elle est toujours comme ça ?

Sa fille soupira un gros coup. Bon, il fallait qu'il parvienne à la ramener à la raison.

-Hinata, je... Oh mon dieu, que fais-tu ? Arrête !

Il se précipita pour arrêter sa fille qui allait avaler des petites pilules oranges. Mais où était-il tombé ?

-Non Hinata, non mais ça va pas ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi hein ? Pourquoi...

-POURQUOI ? TU ME DEMANDES POURQUOI ? Mais parce que tout va mal ! Mon petit ami a fait un gosse à une sale pute, puis il s'est marié avec, tout le monde l'a applaudi et moi personne ne m'a aidé, PERSONNE ! Même toi t'es parti, tu t'en foutait pas mal ! Même Néji est parti et m'a laissée toute seule. Et quand j'ai commencé à me droguer et à baiser partout, y a que l'autre con d'Uchiha qui m'a aidé ! Il a été le seul à me sortir de cette putain de merde ! Et ça, personne ne le comprend ! Même l'autre abruti de Nara il comprend pas ça ! Lui tout ce que je lui demande c'est pas de me comprendre, non c'est de me BAISER ! Voilà je veux juste qu'il me BAISE ! Parce que je suis devenue une putain de droguée nympho complète...

Elle fut interrompue par son père la prenant dans ses bras. Elle prit alors conscience qu'elle pleurait.

-Je suis désolée Hinata. Tellement désolée de ne pas avoir vu que tu allais mal. Vraiment, pardonne moi. Maintenant, je vais t'aider à surmonter tes problèmes, comme un père digne de ce nom devrait le faire. Et je te promets que tu vas de nouveau avoir une vie décente, la vie que tu mérites. Oui, fais moi confiance et tu ne le regretteras pas.

La jeune fille le regarda, dubitative. Il se foutait d'elle ou quoi ? Il n'avait pas été là pendant elle ne savait combien de mois, et maintenant il voulait lui dicter sa vie ?! Et en plus il voulait qu'elle le pardonne ? Et puis...

-Hinata. Écoute moi s'il te plaît. Juste, il faut que tu reviennes. Je pensais que, pour te changer les idées, tu pourrais peut-être raccompagner la folle... euh... La sœur du kazekage à Suna, non ? Être loin de cette vie, de ce village, de ces souvenirs, t'aiderait peut-être à remonter la pente, à t'en sortir, non ?

-J'vais y réfléchir. Maintenant, vas-t-en.

Hiashi partit, laissant sa fille seule, perdue dans ses pensées. _J'espère qu'elle prendra la bonne décision..._

* * *

Quatre mois étaient passés depuis l'intervention de Hiashi dans la vie de sa fille. Durant ces quatre mois, la jeune femme avait décidé de quitter l'habitat de l'Uchiha, de quitter Konoha, et même de quitter le pays du feu, pour finalement atterrir à Suna. Où, d'après les rumeurs, elle s'était très bien acclimatée, peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs... Shikamaru secoua la tête. Décidément, les Hyuga aimaient un peu trop le kazekage... Et évidement, c'était à lui d'aller essayer de recoller les morceaux pour éviter que ça finisse en accident diplomatique...

_Quelle galère !_

* * *

_**Et voilà, c'était donc notre dernier chapitre à Konoha avant un bout de temps je pense ! Et nous allons partir dès le chapitre suivant à Suna ! Ce chapitre va arriver un peu plus tard, tout simplement parce que je suis en train de le rallonger, de changer ce qu'il y avait dedans donc voilà ! À bientôt !**_

_**Ernessa**_


End file.
